Take Me or Leave Me
Take Me or Leave Me 'from ''Rent is featured in Comeback, the thirteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Mercedes and Rachel. They sing it as a diva-off after Sue attempts to make them argue, claiming they had both badmouthed the other. At first they angrily sing the song to one another, but as it draws to a close they laugh and hug, showing that they forgive each other and that their friendship is a strong one. Lyrics '''Mercedes (Rachel): Yeah (Yeah-hey) Oohhh (Ooh-hoo) Ohhh Rachel: Every single day I walk down the street I hear people say, “Baby’s so sweet” Ever since puberty Everybody stares at me Boys, girls I can’t help it baby So be kind and don’t lose your mind Just remember That I’m your baby Mercedes: Take me for what I am Who I was meant to be Rachel: And if you give a damn Mercedes and Rachel: Take me baby or leave me Rachel: Take me baby or leave me Mercedes: A tiger in a cage Can never see the sun This diva needs her stage Baby, let’s have fun! You are the one I choose Folks would kill to fill your shoes You love the limelight too, now baby So be mine and don’t waste my time Cryin’, “Oh Honeybear are you still my, my, my baby?” Rachel: Take me for what I am Mercedes: Who I was meant to be Mercedes and Rachel: And if you give a damn Mercedes: Take me baby or leave me No way, can I be what I’m not Rachel: But hey, don’t you want your girl hot? Mercedes: Don’t fight, don’t lose your head Rachel: ‘Cause every night, who’s in your bed? Mercedes and Rachel: Who? Mercedes: Who’s in your bed? Rachel: Kiss, pookie Mercedes and Rachel: That’s it! (Rachel: The straw that breaks my back) I quit! (Mercedes: Unless you take it back) Women, (Rachel: What is it about them?) Can’t live with them or without them! Take me for what I am Mercedes: Who I was meant to be Rachel: Who I was meant to be And if you give a damn Mercedes: And if you give a damn ya better Take me baby or leave me Rachel: Oh, take me baby or leave me Mercedes and Rachel: Take me baby! Or leave me! Guess I’m leaving I’m gone! Trivia *One major difference in the song is that Joanne's solo verse is cut from the song, and Mercedes and Rachel share Maureen's part in the beginning. Towards the end, Mercedes takes over Joanne's part (where it begins "Who I was meant to be"). *Rachel sings Maureen's part. Coincidentally, Idina Menzel, who originally played Maureen in the Broadway version of Rent (as well as the movie version), plays Shelby, Rachel's biological mother in the series. Gallery 643611_1297906048501_full.jpg 673828_1301215713177_full.jpg G6.jpg Take_Me_Or_Leave_Me_Glee.jpg Take_Me_Or_Leave_Me.jpg Rachel_and_mrecedes.jpg 673828_1301215846838_full.jpg Take Me or Leave Me- Glee.jpg gd3da.jpg Glee_Take Me or Leave Me.jpg Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8i2x8bMpK1qduh46o5 250.gif Tumblr m8i2x8bMpK1qduh46o4 250.gif Tumblr m8i2x8bMpK1qduh46o1 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo2 250.gif take me for what i am.png Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo6 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo4 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo3 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo2 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo1 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo7 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo8 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo5 250.gif Videos Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two